The New Girl
by Grey'sAnatomyFandom
Summary: This is a story about Arizona Robbins having to move to another school in another state. She will meet new people and create strong friendships. Her junior year at high school will be a fun and unforgettable year. She may even have a spark of romance with another girl. These connections will break her when she has to move again. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I take no credit for making them. The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes the wonderful creator of Grey's Anatomy.

Arizona POV

It's another day, at another school, in another state. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing new places. I love my dad and what he does, but sometimes it gets tiring being a military brat. It gets old being "the new girl" at school all the time. It's my junior year. My brother Tim is a senior. I can't wait for all of the girls to fawn over him. I'm the type of person who stays in the shadows. I try to stay under the radar. It's just better. Especially when you move every 8 months or so. On the other hand, Tim is very outgoing and always makes new friends on the first day. He has a way of working the Robbins' charm. After getting ready I head downstairs and sit at the table. "Hey little sister." Says my brother as he shakes me by the shoulders. I lightly giggle and look up at him. "Ready to start a new school?" he smiles, "Of course. I'm always ready" he says. After that we eat breakfast and head out the door throwing a careless "goodbye" to The Colonel and Barbara. Once we get inside the large building Tim goes to the senior hallway and I go to the junior one. I find my locker with no problem. My first calls is AP Calculus with Mr. Davis. I find my room and sit in the back. A few minutes later a girl with long auburn hair and a girl with dark raven colored hair walk into the room laughing. The girl with the black hair gives me a warm smile and sits down next to me. The girl with the auburn hair sits next to her. "Hey. Are you new here?" The beautiful Latina asks. I look up at her surprised. "Uh yeah I am actually." I nervously smile at her. Usually nobody makes an effort to talk to me. They already have their group of friends and they don't need another. "Welcome to the school. I'm Callie and this" she says pointing to the redhead "is Addison." Addison smiles at me and waves. "Hey. It's nice to meet you." I smile, "It's nice to meet you too."


	2. Lunch Time

Arizona POV

"I think we're going to be good friends." Says Callie. I look at her quizzically. "How can you be so sure? We've only just met." I smile. Addison looks across Callie and says, "Oh she know. It's like she has a gift." All three of them laugh. Their laughing is cut short by the teacher who starts his lecture about his expectations for the class. Everyone pretty much zones out at that point.

Class is over and the three girls stand up and compare schedules. "Looks like all of us basically have the same schedule except for third and eighth period." Callie says while smiling. "This is going to be a great year." I walk with Addison and Callie to AP English next. We have to sit through another lecture as well. Basically the whole day will be filled with them.

Finally it's lunch time. We sit down at a table with a handsome and muscular man and a blonde who is lightly punching him in the arm. They both look up at me as I sit down. "Well who is this?" says the man with a smirk. "Hi I'm Arizona." I say looking at him and the other unknown girl. "I'm Mark" he says with a slight sparkle in his eyes. I've dealt with guys like this. The ones who think they can get by with their good looks and charm. "I'm Teddy. It's nice to meet you. We've been needing someone new." She says while smiling. "So Arizona? Are you single? Or is there someone special you left behind?" Teddy hits him once again on his arm. "Mark! Don't ask her that! You're just going to scare her off. Not every girl that walks in this school wants to be with you." By this point Addison, Callie, and I are all laughing. I shake my head, "It's fine, really. And no I didn't leave someone special behind. I'm single." Mark immediately looks at me after that. "Well we can fix that." I almost choke on my juice once I hear that. The sexuality part of my life isn't something I usually talk about on my first day at a new school. Especially not when I've just made friends. In my freshman year I told my friends and they all looked at me disgusted and never talked to me again. I was glad to move away from there. "Umm actually you're not my type. At all." Mark just shrugs. "What a waste for a beautiful girl like you to be single. I was only trying to help." I hear a scoff from my left. "Trying to help? Is that what that was when you made your pass at me when we first met?" Callie says jokingly. Mark looks at her, "Yes" is all her says. The whole table erupts in laughter.


End file.
